


Celebrating Life

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange creatures from the deep kidnap two scientists, they are back after several years after having their first encounter with the Seaview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrating Life

Nelson POV

It's amazing how life turns out over the years. I have always been cautious for when it comes to taking risks, and I have many times for when it comes to safety to the Seaview and crew.

Here we are at the Institute's chapel. One of my long time crew members Commander (Ski) Kowalski and his bride Communications officer Sandy Dulcan will be marry in less then an hour with over 200 guests in attendance, for the special wedding vows to be done by Pastor Andrew Cooper.

It's been a long hard road for everyone including myself, Lee, Rose Marie, and all of the members of the Seaview. We are blessed with such a beautiful afternoon in Santa Barbara, California, after a month of missions and treason, including the last three involving Captain Lee Crane.

For which I had gotten everyone involved.  
////////

Near the island of Meteorite off the coast of Greenland.

Dr. Sanderson Williams working on global warming and other science projects, with one being growth hormones for certain types of fish. He has been working for the NIMR for ten years. His partner and his wife Judith Williams have been working on the growth protein, when she notices a mark change outside the under water lab.

When she was watching the computer video feed, she had noticed something that looked like an deform creature that she couldn't understand how this was happening. It was some five miles down into the Greenland trench sector off the coast.

Judith had asked her husband on whether or not any of the chemicals, he was using of late, might of gotten into the water flow, as the radiation levels were some what higher then normal.

She needed to know by asking her husband and herself to get their gear and investigate the area, using the special diving bell to gather up key information for the lab and the Nelson Institute. Having been developed by them an Commander Rose Marie Crane.

Once inside the diving bell, Judith and her husband were finding the information on the computer screen was some what confused, showing all types of gigantic bleeps on the sonar inside the bell.

When she was looking through the port hole, she saw a strange looking creature. 

She started to scream, when the bell started to rock from side to side, knocking both herself and her husband Sanderson into the equipment really hard and into a black void.

As for the creatures, they were able to drag the bell with the two inside to the lower level of the trench cave entrance.

//////////

It was an hour later after the wedding vows. Kowalski and Sandy were now married, as they made it into the reception banquet hall at the Nelson Institute.

Now having to be still in their wedding clothes. They were being called into the hall by Angie Hawkins and her husband Tom in charge of security.

Over two hundred people were invited for the reception including Admiral Johnson, Admiral Jiggs Starke and others from ONI and Institute personnel.

Admiral Nelson was able to make a toast, along with several others. Lee Crane, Rose Marie and the Morton's were sitting together with Admiral Nelson and his wife.

With the live band playing a wide variety of oldies but goodies tunes. 

Lee Crane decided to ask his wife on whether she would like to dance to a slow tune. She was losing the baby fat after recently giving birth to their second child a boy as well.

They walked over to the dance floor. While Sandy wanted to dance again with her husband. She whispered in his ear that she wanted to switch to dance with Lee Crane. She went up to tap him on his shoulder making sure it was okak to do so with Rose Marie.

"I must say Sandy." Talking softly. "You made a beautiful bride today, just make sure you take good care of him." He says to her with wry grin.

"I will Lee." Using his first name for the first time outside of the Seaview. "And I suggest you do the same with Rose Marie." Making the grand gesture of friendship.

They finally break off with the band finishing up the tune. With everyone on the dance floor went back to their seats.

Some time later after the reception, only a handful of the guests including Crane, Nelson and the Morton's went to Nelson's home for a quick drink before heading on home for the evening.

As for Kowalski and Sandy, they were getting ready for their flight to Hawaii for a two week honeymoon all paid by Admiral Nelson and the Institute.

//////

For the Office Of Naval Intelligence

Admiral Starke wasn't in a good mood after sporting a brute of an hang over from last night's wedding reception. He was about to receive a report from the Greenland Naval base, on the lost of the two scientists Dr. Sanderson Williams and his wife Judith. The report stated that the on going project of growth hormones, using the diving bell to check for further information down down inside the five five trench has disappeared.

When he was going over the report, he had noticed in the personnel files, that Dr. Williams and his wife were long time friends with Admiral Nelson and of the Institute the last ten years. Starke needed to call Admiral Nelson in regard to this matter. He asked his secretary to get Nelson on the line.

Nelson's Institute Admiral Nelson's Office

Angie Hawkins was going over her notes from the day's activities with Admiral Nelson's main schedule. After yesterday's wedding and reception for Kowalski and his wife Sandy. Angie was still some what stuffed from all of the food she had ate for the special occasion.

The main phone line was ringing, when she picked it up to be Admiral Starke on the line.

"Yes sir, right away, Admiral Nelson will be informed immediately."

She goes to beep his office, as the Admiral answers right away. "Sir, you have a priority one call from Admiral Starke on line one."

"Very well Angie I will take it right away." He tells her in a soft whispered voice over the phone.  
///////

Down in the five mile trench cave entrance of Greenland.

Both Dr. Sanderson Williams and his wife Judith were tied to a square table. They were hearing strange clicking noises around them, since their eye sight were still some what blurry from the knock out gas given to them.

However they were feeling that something were touching them, as if they were being probed by whom ever was doing it to them. All they heard was the some sort of clicking noise all around them.

Otherwise the clicking noises were from the amphibians looking like half fish, half human wanting to take over the oceans of the world, and these same creatures were around 16 years earlier for when the Seaview encountered them. Admiral Nelson having closed up the shaft in another part of the world.

One of the fish like creatures was told to have their equipment ready to change the humans over to be like them. This process would take a few days. With both Dr. Sanderson Williams and his wife Judith were no longer their own selves, but rather creatures of the deep.  
////////

Back to the Seaview

Admiral Nelson and the command staff called back everyone from liberty.

Having to be short five crew members including Kowalski and Sandy, who were on a two week honeymoon leave after the past few days with the wedding & reception gala.

There was a key member coming abroad taking over the position as communications officer temp, she would be taking over from Dulcan. She was in her quarters against orders from her own husband and medical doctor, after having David a few months ago, but never the less she had a job that needed to be done before arriving in Greenland. It was part of her overall persona no matter how hard it can be for the others around her. And no doubt some kind of action will be taken against her for when it comes to serving on the Seaview, even though privately owned.

Rose Marie was leaving her quarters to speak with Admiral Nelson in his cabin. She goes to knock on his door, as she hears him tells her to come on in.

She stands in front of his desk fidgeting. "Admiral I have the updated communications codes for you." While she takes a deep breath.

"Good Commander." As he looks up to check her out. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine Admiral Nelson, just expecting Lee to look for me, since I am not supposed to be on this submarine at all." 

He chuckled at her response.

"I can understand his concern Rose Marie, including after having David, but we are short of staff for this mission, and I rather have you instead of some rookie."

"Any rate sir, I will head for my station now, but before I leave, has their has been any news, as to what exactly is going on sir?" Voicing her concern with the question.

"None what so ever Commander." Getting up from his seat.  
/////

Several hours later at the Greenland lab. Dr. Sanderson Williams and his wife were back after being reprocessed by the creatures. Their orders were to keep working, as if nothing has even happened to them.

It was an hour later, Dr. Williams having to be working at his communications terminal, when a priority one message was coming in from the submarine Seaview an Admiral Nelson. When he turned on the view screen, he was acting like, he didn't know who the person was in the first place to give it away.

Admiral Nelson right away had caught on that something was wrong, but he didn't let on, there was a problem. He had asked Williams that his submarine would be coming to visit for a routine check.

Dr. Williams agreed to the request, since the submarine, and its crew won't be arriving for another 20 hours.

However Admiral Nelson was having a red alert from the conversation, he just had with Dr. Williams. He asked for Lee Crane, Morton and the others to come to his cabin.

Lee Crane was the first to go on red alert. "Admiral are you sure, we need to that we don't put those two in more danger then we should." He replied to the group making sure his comments were understood.

"Look Lee, I know it's been awhile, but I could sense something was not just right, including Lee in the way he was talking to me, I have a feeling we are going to have our hands full once we arrive, I suggest you place the Seaview on general quarters for now, I just don't need to be caught with out pants down like the last time with their cannon that almost destroyed the Seaview."

He heard a "Yes Sir." While everyone were leaving his cabin.  
///////

Rose Marie was finishing up her work for the watch, feeling rather uncomfortable for a moment. But when she turned around from her console, she was able to see someone was watching her near the radio shack.

"Lee, don't you know that staring at someone is not a good thing to so?" Making her statement to her husband that was closing the curtain.

"Well, what can I say when I have such a beautiful woman as a wife like yourself." He kisses her with a passion that almost knocked her breath out of her. As he continued on as it he wanted more out of her.

"You know what Lee, I am now officially off duty, so how about we go to our quarters and see what kind of noise we can make with out having any one disturbing us?" Smiling at him by taking his hand pushing him from out of the radio shack, while someone should be in a few minutes.

"I am game." As the both of them leave with Communications officer Julieanna Moore takes over, and having no one stopping them with questions.

/////

Meanwhile in Hawaii

Kowalski and Sandy were scuba diving off the main shore of Hawaii, while they were on their honeymoon. The waters were crystal clear, and quite warm for this time of the year. The couple have been doing for a couple of hours.

Sandy had suggested telling Ski, she was getting tire and needed to go back in. He agreed.

Since they had arrived, their activities have been basically non stop including having frantic, wild sex sessions.

15 minutes later sitting on the blue blanket, just outside the hotel ground level. The both of them were exhausted, as the waiter of the ground level juice bar, came over on whether or not they wanted something to drink or eat. They both agreed to the idea.

Sandy starts the conversation with the bar filled with customers. "Ski, you know that I love you a great deal?" Asking the question filled with love.

"Of course, I know, but I have the feeling the both of us are missing out on being on the Seaview, if I get you right, maybe we should postpone the rest of the honeymoon an help them out just in case." He replied to his wife with a smirk on his face.

"You know what, lets do it? He says before giving him a kiss on his cheek, and taking a sip of her drink in front of her, as with her steak she ordered.  
/////////

The creatures inside the trench cave entrance decided to take action, finding out the Seaview would be arriving soon, since it was Dr. Williams had advised of this fact.

While on the Seaview, with the over night watch with Executive officer Stu Riley and Commander O' Brien in charge, with Morton just leaving orders for the both of them until the morning watch comes on.

It was at this moment the Seaview was hit with a beam, knocking everyone off their feet or chairs in the Control Room. Executive Officer Stu Riley called the Command staff, as Admiral Nelson, Lee Crane and Morton in their sleeping clothes, needed to know on what just had happened.

Admiral Nelson upgraded the Seaview to full battle alert. The klaxons can be heard though out the entire submarine, as for Rose Marie after falling out of bed, she was hurting a little with her back, even though she got up slowly to go to the bathroom with a full bladder. Before passing out from the pain in her back.

As for the Seaview Admiral Nelson decided to have the two combat teams made ready to take off in the FS-1, taking with them a number of weapons that would destroy the creatures, and the cave entrance leading to their under ground world. And if needed to be ceiling his friends at the lab, depending just how bad the conversion process would take to change them back to normal human beings.

Captain Lee Crane and the FS-1, along with Riley as his co-pilot, while the others were behind them discussing tactics. Prior to arriving at the cave entrance, Captain Lee Crane will have each member activate the invisible screens or cloaking devices to keep them from being seen by the amphibians, along with the FS-1. However the screens will now last a little over an hour before they are visible again. As the cloaking devices were developed by the Nelson Institute and Commander Rose Marie Crane.

They were able to arrive at the lab first catching the two humans off guard, and killing two of the creatures with the ray guns. Lee Crane and his team were able to remove the two scientists back to the flying sub without a problem, leaving Sharkey to stay behind to watch them.

Once inside the cave entrance, they were able to find the rest of the amphibians with destroying them with the very same ray guns. However they had to place a special bomb to go off with 20 minutes to give everyone to get back to the flying sub.

Some 20 minutes later the flying sub as coming into view for the Seaview to pick them up on sonar/radar screens.

When the flying sub finally came into the berthing area of the submarine. It was when Captain Crane and his teams were helping to get Dr. Williams and his wife Judith up the hatch way and get them to sickbay, when Dr. Sterling and two corpsmen with stretchers to take them. 

Otherwise Dr. Jamieson was waiting for Lee Crane with his news, while the entire combat teams went their separate ways.

When Captain Lee Crane looked at Admiral Nelson and Dr. Jamieson facial expressions, he had a feeling something was not right at all.

A few minutes later in sickbay....

Lee Crane was relieved after finding his wife had hurt her back after being hit by the beam, but their was no real damage to speak of to the spine or any where else for that matter. She would need to relax at home for a week or two, with the nanny and her sister Patricia helping out.

Kowalski and Sandy made it back to the Seaview the next day, Admiral Nelson dispatch the flying sub one with Patterson and Riley to pick them up at the local Hawaiian naval base, it was two weeks they were able to resume their honeymoon, but this time at home.

As for Dr. Williams and Judith, they recovered without any other issues. They returned back to their work at the lab.

THE END


End file.
